


Second Glances

by storyspinner70



Series: Second Glances 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mob Boss Jared, Second Glances Verse, j2_reversebang, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Sometimes, a pretty face is hiding a very scary man. Just a day in the life of a mob boss and the love of his life.





	

**Title:** Second Glances  
**Artist:** 2blueshoes  
**Author:** storyspinner70  
**Other Pairing(if applicable):** n/a  
**Rating:** NC-17 for some language and implied violence  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Little bit of aborted man love, language, implied violence  
**Summary:** Sometimes, a pretty face is hiding a very scary man. Just a day in the life of a mob boss and the love of his life.

**Art:** [Live Journal](http://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/29833.html) | [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8731942)  
**Story:** [Live Journal](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12498.html) | [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8766682)

 **Author's Note:** So, I really loved this. It's just a snapshot of day in the life, but I think I'd like to continue it. It's really up to y'all though. What do you think? Would you like to see more of mob boss Jared and pretty Jensen? Let me know!

 

 

_**SECOND GLANCES** _

Jared reached blindly for the popcorn, unable to tear his eyes off the scene before him. Chad struggled to keep the popcorn bowl for a moment then growled and gave it up to Jared, knowing he was never gonna win this or any other fight with Jared. Barely even noticing Chad wouldn't initially let go, Jared moved the popcorn to his lap and shoveled a handful into his mouth, chewing loudly. Chad rolled his eyes, huffed and settled back to watch the unfolding drama in front of them.

“Let me get this straight...” Jared's boyfriend, Jensen, was speaking.

“Straight, ha! There's not a straight anything anywhere in your vicinity!”

“Do you have a problem with that Fred?” Jensen widened his eyes a bit and wondered if it would be too much to let his bottom lip tremble just a bit. “Is that why you've never liked me? I tried my best, but you just never could stand me could you Fred?”

“Like you?” Fred spat. “No, I don’t like whores; especially whores that are trying to play my boss.”

Jared stiffened and moved to get up. Chad grabbed his arm. “Jensen’s got this. Remember Anton?”

Jared unclenched his jaw and sat back down. “Anton.” Jared snickered. “How much longer is his jaw wired shut, anyway?”

“Another couple weeks, I think.” Chad paused. “Uh oh, here it comes.”

Fred was continuing to mutter at Jensen, getting more and more in his face as the conversation went on. Jensen was simpering and trying to look afraid, but it was obvious that was not going to last very long. Then it happened. Fred grabbed Jensen’s arm. Chad stopped, his hand full of popcorn halfway to his mouth.

“Oh shit.” he whispered.

Several things happened all at once. Jensen stopped pretending to be scared, Fred realized the arm he had hold of was not nearly as soft as he’d expected it to be, and Jensen’s hand clamped down on Fred’s wrist – tight.

“We were doing just fine, Fred,” Jensen stated, voice cold and face blank. “I was letting you think you were doing something and pretending I gave a fuck, wasn’t I?” Fred was just staring at the hand with the razor wire grip on his arm. “Didn’t I seem scared to you, Fred?” Jensen jerked sharply on Fred’s arm when he didn’t answer.

“Y-you were scared,” Fred tried to bluster. “I could tell.”

Jensen leaned forward into Fred’s face. “No I wasn’t Fred. I was humoring you. You’ve worked for Jared for a long time, and he trusts you. And I get why you’re in my face about this, I really do. But here’s the thing, Fred,” Jensen leaned even closer so he could whisper in Fred’s ear. “No one touches me, Fred, without permission. Did you ask first, Fred? Did you?”

Fred swallowed loudly, his eyes locked on where his hand still held Jensen’s arm. “I just...”

“You just…?”

“I was protecting the boss, that’s all. All you ever did was run around half dressed and spend boss’s money. What else was I supposed to think?”

“That Jared isn’t stupid?’

“What, of course he isn’t!” Fred spluttered. “I just...I was protecting him!” Fred raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s, defiant.

“That’s why I’m not hurting you, Fred. The only reason.”

Fred scoffed, a loud, hateful sound that set Jared’s teeth on edge and sent Jensen’s nostrils flaring. “Why you’re not hurting me? Ridiculous! You couldn’t hurt...”

And there was Fred’s second mistake.

Jensen shifted his arm a bit, drawing Fred’s eyes back to the hold Jensen had on his wrist. “What are y...” Fred screamed and fell to his knees as Jensen quickly twisted and pulled down, breaking Fred’s wrist like it was nothing.

A chorus of “Shit!” and “Daaaaaaaaamn!” came from Jensen’s unknown audience and Chad cradled his wrist to his chest in sympathy for Fred’s obvious pain.

“First rule of security, Fred,” Jensen whispered in his ear, “know how to read your opponent. Get that looked at, you’ll be fine in a few weeks.” Turning, Jensen stepped into the control room three doors down from his altercation with Fred. “You know there’s up to a 10 second delay in closed circuit tv, right?”

“Aaaah!” His dry comment startled Chad into a (very manly, of course) yelp and caused Jared to drop the popcorn.

“Popcorn? Really?”

Jared pointed at Chad at the same time Chad pointed at Jared.

“I am not amused,” Jensen commented, one eyebrow raised, and walked out of the room.

“He’s not amused, Jared.” Chad whispered. “We know what happens when Jensen isn’t amused, Jared. Things break when he’s not amused, Jared!” Chad’s voice had steadily gotten louder as he spoke.

“Shit,” Jared sighed, getting up. “If you don’t see me in a few hours, my will is in the top of my safe.”

“Got it bossman,” Chad laughed but stopped suddenly, when he glanced back at the bank of monitors. Jensen was looking directly into the living room camera, still very unamused. Chad quickly went to look for a broom to clean up the popcorn Jared had flung onto the floor. “Getting rid of evidence is always the first move after any crime,” Chad muttered to himself.

 

  


Jared found Jensen in the library, which Jensen knew was one of his favorite rooms. Jensen was idly reading through the titles on the shelf beside Jared’s desk. Jared pressed up against his back. Jensen ignored him, flipping through one of his first editions. Jared tilted his head, kissing Jensen’s neck and nibbling softly at the smooth, soft skin. Jensen dropped the book he’d been reading onto the floor, reaching for another. Jared winced as the book landed face down, some of the pages bending and creasing as it landed, pages splayed wide on the floor. “Jensen, baby, that book cost me ten thousand dollars. Could you not?”

Jensen merely extended his arm, the other book hovering over the floor. “It’s just a book, Jared. It’s not my fault you’d spend thousands of your “hard earned” dollars on paper and thread and leather.” Jared heard the air quotes around hard earned as plainly as if Jensen had actually done them.

Some days, Jared had a hard time remembering Jensen was just eighteen. Other times, when he was pouty and sullen like now, it was impossible to forget. Jared’s arm shot out and caught the book Jensen let go of before it hit the ground. “Baby, stop. I’m sorry Fred….”

“Fred!” Jensen scoffed. “Fred’s not my issue, Jared, you are. You and your little viewing party. I’m not one of your collectibles, Jared,” Jensen pulled away and swept his arm over the books in Jared’s shelves. “I’m not on display for you! I’m not here for your entertainment!”

Jared winced again at that. Jensen had a point. But still… “It’s not like you think, baby. I swear. Chad and I weren’t watching you for entertainment.” He paused at the disbelieving look on Jensen’s face. “Fine, not JUST for entertainment. You’re amazing; I don’t think you get that. The way you play people. How you let them think you’re this innocent, helpless young twink,” Jensen scoffed at this, but Jared pressed on doggedly, “but then, bam, you break something very vital to them when they try to take advantage of that.”

Jared could see the faintest smile come over Jensen’s face at that. “God, it’s so sexy, baby. Remember the day we met? I thought you were going to kill me.” Jensen rolled his eyes at that. “I didn’t even care. I just had to have a taste of you.”

Jensen pushed Jared off him, “Of course I remember, idiot.” Turning, Jensen shoved Jared over to his chair, pushing him down and sitting on his lap. “One, it was only eight months ago, and two, I’m not the one in this relationship old enough to have memory problems, _old man_.”

“Funny,” Jared muttered. “It seems so much longer.”

Jensen raised that damn eyebrow again, and continued as if Jared had never spoken. “As I was saying, I saw you come in that club. Mr. Big Shot. Mr. Three Piece Suit. Mr. I’m Gonna Get Whatever I Want. I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I laid eyes on you. I didn’t know who you were, you know. Just thought you were a rich asshole looking to get laid.”

“Well, I was, more or less.”

“More or less,” Jensen snorted. “You mean, you were a rich mob boss looking to strike fear in the heart of someone THEN get laid.”

“Semantics, Jensen.” Jared dismissed. “And I hate the term, “mob boss”. You know that. It makes me think of men with fedoras, cigars and tommy guns.”

“Uh huh, and what do you prefer, again? Crime lord? Kingpin? Criminal mastermind?”

“Boss. That’s all I am. The boss of a multi-state organization.”

“That doesn’t do one legal thing. Gotcha.”

“That’s not true. I have several legitimate businesses under my umbrella.”

 _Your umbrella_ , Jensen mouthed. “You mean your iron thumb, don’t you?”

“Are you going to finish this little tale or am I?” Jared, interrupted, quite loudly.

“Oh, no, no, do please finish,” Jensen gestured grandly.

“Fine. There I was, minding my own business,” Jensen snorted, but Jared barely paused, “and suddenly, I look up and see the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

“Boy!”

“Yes, boy, hush,” Jared continued, “you were gorgeous. I was scanning the crowd and there you were. God, Jensen, your face. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted you literally from the first time I saw you.”

“Shallow, aren’t you?”

“Have you seen you? Shut up and let me finish.”

Jensen harrumped but went quiet.

“Chris had just, um, finished with the owner, so I had him bring him to me. I asked him who you were. He told me you were “Jason or something”. I never took my eyes off you. I was trying to figure out the best way to get to you and then that asshole started bothering you.”

“You mean the asshole _before_ you?”

“Shut up. I’m telling this story,” Jared laughed and clamped his hand over Jensen’s mouth. “I swear Jensen, I wanted to rip him apart when he put his hands on you. I could see your face, the fear, the worry. I just knew you needed me to save you.” Jensen snorted and bit into the meaty part of Jared’s palm. “Oww, dammit.”

“You fell for my game just like everyone else, old man. You’re as big a fool for a pretty face as anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I know it. _Your_ pretty face, anyway. I was then and I still am. But god, you should have seen yourself. The look on your face when he tried to grab your arm. I’d never seen someone so gorgeous and sweet look so absolutely ice cold. The way you grabbed hold of his arm and drove him right to his knees. I knew I had to fuck you that night or die trying.”

“Which you almost did.”

“Which I almost did,” Jared echoed, laughing. “You wanted me, too, don’t front. You wouldn’t have hurt me – more than you did.”

Jensen sighed. “You’re probably right about that.”

“I swear Jensen, when he rose up after you’d turned away, and tried to hit you, I was literally knocking people over trying to get to you to protect you.”

“But you didn’t have to, though, did you?”

“No, you and your roundhouse kick to his face did just fine all on your own.”

“He never knew what hit him.”

“Oh, I bet he did, he just didn’t believe it came from a sweet little twink like you.” Jared paused when Jensen turned his iciest stare on him. “I’m just saying that’s probably what he thought, that’s all.” 

 

 “Mmhmm. Sure. And _then_ there was you. Annoying...”

“Loveable...”

“Infuriating...”

“Irresistible...”

“Obnoxious...”

“Sexy...”

“...mob boss you. Coming up behind me like the most ridiculous knight in shining armor ever.”

“The armor would have come in handy. You wouldn’t have broken my nose and my pinky if I’d had some.”

“Never come up behind someone you don’t know and try to touch them, Jared. It’s not smart!”

“You tend to forget I’m the scariest mo...boss in ten states, Jensen. I can pretty much do what I want when I want to.”

“Tell that to the bump on your nose.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Yeah, it was hilarious. Particularly the part where Chris pulled a gun on me in the middle of a crowded dance floor and caused mass hysteria.”

“You broke my nose, Jensen. What did you think he’d do?”

“Mind his own fucking business?”

“That _is_ his fucking business, Jensen.”

“Whatever, ask him how his wrist is doing for me next time you see him, would you?”

“He says it still aches when it rains.” Jensen grinned wickedly. “He kind of hates you, you know.”

“He’ll get over it. Bet he never underestimates a pretty face ever again.”

“None of us will. Trust me. We’ve felt your wrath enough to know better.”

“My wrath? Please. You’ve never seen me when I was really mad.”

“God save us all.” Jared said, tone dry as the desert. “Not that it matters. I got what I wanted. More really.”

“What you got was the best fuck of your life.”

“That and half my skin torn off. I’m still not sure who was fucking who that night. I don’t think I could even _feel_ my dick for half of it. It was like making love to a wild banshee on meth. You have any idea how much the repair bill was for that hotel room? I could have practically bought the whole place for the price they charged me.”

“One, exaggerate much? Two, awww, making love.” Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared, biting his bottom lip lightly and sitting back up abruptly. He paused for a moment, just looking Jared in the eye. “I’m glad I broke your nose that night Jared.”

“And I’m glad I tried to kidnap you the next day.”

Jensen smiled. “You’re beautiful, old man.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you, Jensen.”

Jensen slithered around until he was straddling Jared. “Fuck me, Jared. I’m feeling fragile right now,” Jensen fluttered his lashes and peered up at Jared through their thick fringe. “I need you.”

“I swear to god, Jensen, you’re going to be the literal death of me, yet.”

“Not if you keep me happy,” here Jensen paused for just a moment, “baby.”

Jared groaned. “You know how much I love it when you call me pet names, sweetheart.”

Jensen clamped his thighs tight around Jared, leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. “Yeah, I do, baby. I also know how much you like my hands on you.” Jensen’s voice dropped, sweet with a steel bar of wicked running right through it. “And how much you like my mouth on you.”

Jared’s breath hitched and his hands tightened on Jensen’s hips, but he remained still and silent. He knew that when Jensen was like this, it was his show and his show alone. Jared was okay with that, hell better than okay. Jensen had been looking for a new player for his game that night eight months ago, maybe a new fuck, but what he’d found instead was Jared, his willing slave. All Jensen ever had to do was…

“Stand up,” Jensen said, slipping off Jared’s lap. “Strip.”

...look at him with those big green eyes; blazing with fire one moment and cold as ice the next. And that voice, Jared mused, lost in the moment and his thoughts.

“Now, Jared.”

Jared did as he was told. Jensen crouched before him, watching as Jared undressed. “C’mere, baby.” Jensen pointed at the carpet right in front of him. Idly, he ran his fingers over Jared’s powerful thighs and down his muscular calves. “I know I’m a bit cold sometimes, Jared, and I’m sorry. No,” Jensen stated when Jared started to object. “I know who I am Jared. I know what I am. Just like I know who and what you are.”

“I’m just the man that loves you Jensen. That’s all, really. Job and everything else aside, that’s pretty much it for me.”

It was the first time he’d dared say the word love out loud. Jensen wasn’t kidding when he said he could be cold – Jared had cacti that were less prickly than Jensen could be. But if there was anything Jared understood, it was the need to protect yourself. He ruled all trade in ten states and that didn’t come easily. He knew all about the walls you built when the world outside was doing its best to batter them down.

But he’d seen Jensen by moonlight, watching over Jared as he slept – Jared wakened by the feel of someone staring, keeping his breath even and smooth to throw off the threat if there was one. But there was no threat. There was just Jensen. Jensen with his green eyes shining in the low light, full of promise and caring that Jensen would never let show in the daylight.

Jensen scoffed, “Look at my big strong mob boss, getting all soft on me.” But Jared could feel Jensen’s hands trembling just the littlest bit as he moved them over Jared’s body. Could hear the uneven breaths that had nothing to do, this time, with desire.

“Jensen.”

Jensen leaned forward on his knees. Rubbing his cheek against Jared’s hard cock. “Jared.”

And it wasn’t just their names. It was everything.

Turning his head, Jensen started licking at Jared, savoring him, taking his time. “Jensen, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Jared.”

“Suck me, Jensen.”

“You want to fuck my throat, Jared?”

“Oh god, yes.”

Jensen smiled. “Maybe in a bit.”

Jared held his breath. It was one of those days when Jensen would string him out as far as he could, tease him and torment him just trying to get Jared to break. God knows he’d gotten close, but Jensen wasn’t the only one with a will of iron when he needed it. Jensen looked up at him, Jared’s cock hovering near Jensen’s mouth. “Beg me, Jared.”

“No, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled wickedly, anticipating Jared’s answer. “Oh, you will, Jared. Trust me.” Circling Jared’s ankles with his hands, Jensen tugged until Jared widened his stance. Sliding closer, Jensen placed himself directly between Jared’s legs and began kissing his way up Jared’s inner thigh, biting and soothing each tiny sting as he went. Jensen nuzzled the underside of Jared’s balls as he reached them, licking each one and giving each a little suck to keep Jared off balance.

“Jen -” Whatever Jared was going to say was cut off as Jensen began scraping his teeth across Jared’s taint. Holy god, Jensen was one hundred percent going to be Jared’s murderer before this thing was over.

“I love this little spot, Jared. So sensitive. And there’s that wonderful little seam that runs right...down..there...” Jensen’s pointy tongue followed that seam right to Jared’s clutching hole. “Tell me, my big tough mob boss, would you like it if I licked your…..”

Jared could barely breathe – so concentrated on Jensen and his tongue that it took him a moment to realize the reason Jensen had cut off his teasing so abruptly. Chris’ urgent, angry tone finally penetrated the fog of lust that fogged his mind. In a fury, Jared raised his eyes to Chris, only to find the man staring at Jared’s cock. Well, more precisely, staring at the back of Jensen’s head that was blocking the sight of Jared’s dick at the moment. Jensen had heard the door open and slid out from under Jared to cover him from sight with his body. ‘Jesus,’ Jared thought, ‘how can he be so clear headed when he was just tongue deep in my...’

“For god’s sake, boss! Snap out of it!” Chris’ exasperated tone finally caught Jared’s full attention. “We’re being attacked, Jared. Looks like Pellegrino’s men. They’re storming the compound.”

Jared started cursing and began to move, but Jensen’s hands clamped around his thighs. “We’ll be right there, Chris,” he said, much too calmly. “Where are you meeting? The control room?” At Chris’s affirmative, Jensen began to stand. “We’ll see you there,” he said again, deliberately.

“Oh, right,” Chris muttered, leaving the room in the same flurry he had entered it. Stepping away from Jared, Jensen ignored Jared’s raised eyebrows. “Better get dressed, you know they can’t do shit without you.”

“They’re perfectly able, Jensen. That’s why I hired them. Wanna tell me what that little scene with Chris was all about?” Jared hopped around on one foot putting on his socks and shoes before looking for his shirt and throwing it on.

Jensen reached into Jared’s still open pants, grasping his cock, hard. “This is mine, Jared.” He stated, as calmly as if he were reciting the latest baseball scores. “I don’t like what’s mine hanging out willy nilly for just anyone to see.”

Jared snorted and began buttoning up his shirt and zipping his pants. Grabbing Jensen by the hair, he jerked him closer and kissed him hard on the mouth. “You’re insane, Jensen. Fuck, I love you. Let’s go.”

 

 Once they reached the control room, Jensen found it packed with more people than he’d even known existed on the compound. It made him feel a little better about this whole thing. Tuning in, he listened as Chris detailed where the intrusions were and roughly how many men were attacking. The clack of weapons being passed around combined with the drone of Chris and Chad’s angry voices faded as Jensen stared at Jared’s hard, closed face.

“We got this, boss, you and Jensen stay...”

“No,” Jared and Jensen answered simultaneously.

“Boss...”

“No. I didn’t become boss by sitting on my ass while other people fought for me, and I won’t do it now.” Jared’s voice brooked no argument. “But Jensen stays.”

“The fuck I will!” Jared turned his chipped ice eyes to Jensen and pulled him out into the hall away from the other men. “I swear to god, Jared...”

“Listen to me, Jensen,” Jared’s voice was hard in a way it never was with Jensen. “I can’t fight these people if I’m too busy being worried about you. Go to our room and stay there. I mean it, this time, Jensen. For once in your goddamn short life listen to me!” Jared was yelling by the time he was done.

Jensen snarled and grabbed Jared by the back of the neck. “Don’t you ever speak to me like that again. I’ll stay, but I swear to god, Jared, if you don’t come back, I will find and murder everyone on their team that started this and everyone on yours that didn’t save you!”

“Go, Jensen.”

Jensen kissed Jared, more an attack than reassurance. “Bring your ass back to me, old man. I mean it.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Make sure your best is good enough.”

 

 

Jensen changed into sweats and a tank top and spent the next few hours pacing in their room, watching the flames from fires across the compound and listening to screams and gunfire. It was the worst few hours of his life, and, considering the life he’d led up to this point, that was saying a lot. Finally, the gunfire died down, and the screaming changed to yells of celebration and laughter. Jared and his men had won. ‘That asshole better be on his way back to me,’ Jensen thought.

Moments later, the sound of footsteps on the stairs and loud voices thew Jensen into action. He mussed his hair then the bed, and tried to look sleepy. Stumbling to the door, he opened it and peeked out. “Must you be so loud? People are trying to sleep around here, you know.”

Chris and Chad and Jared had been coming up the stairs, laughing and congratulating each other on putting the ill advised rebellion to a quick and brutal end. They stopped abruptly at the sight of a supposedly just woken Jensen. Chris and Chad’s eyebrows shot up and Chris stepped forward, obviously mad as hell. “Oh, pardon us! Were you...Did you actually _take a nap_ while your, your...” Chris faltered for a split second here, hands flailing, “...sugar daddy slash the gay love of your life was fighting _for his life_! Unbelievable!”

Jensen snickered on the inside at Chris but tried to look as innocent as possible. “There wasn’t much else to do.” He flicked a glance to Jared. “Daddy here wouldn’t let me play with y’all.”

Chris spluttered but couldn’t seem to speak any actual words. “He’s fucking with you, Chris,” Jared rolled his eyes and stalked toward Jensen. “Look at his eyes, clear as day. He never slept a wink.”

As Jared came closer, Jensen stuck out an arm to keep him at bay. “Stand still,” he demanded. Jared obeyed. Jensen let his eyes sweep over Jared, taking in the filth and blood smeared all over his body. “How much of that is yours?”

“Some,” Jared said. “A bullet grazed me and I was stabbed a couple times. Nothing serious. I’ll live.”

“You’re one lucky motherfucker then, old man.”

“That I am, Jensen,” Jared grinned at Jensen and reached for him, infusing his words with a hell of a lot more weight than they should have on the surface. Groans of disgust at his sappiness echoed through the hall from Jensen, Chris and Chad.

“Jesus christ, Jared, you stink. You smell like gun powder, smoke and death. Go shower.” Jensen shook Jared off and pointed at their room. “And don’t even think about touching anything important.”

Laughing, Jared headed into the room.

Jensen turned to Chad and Chris. “Glad I didn’t have to kill y’all for not keeping him safe,” he said.

“Us too,” laughed Chad.

Jensen turned to follow Jared but paused. “I mean it. Thank you.”

“We love him too, Jensen.” That from Chris.

Jensen closed the door softly behind him.


End file.
